Prom with the Wolves
by invisiblereader13
Summary: Grace, Sam, and Cole phase back in time to go to the Prom with Isabel for the first time and make a new discovery in the process. Read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but Maggie Steifvater does. :D Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't write back as soon as I had received reviews. But you fanfic fanatics wrote me so many, I decided I should write another. I don't think these will go in chronological order, as in their daily lives but stories I make up. I am horrible with punctuation and keeping tense but I try to edit it the best that I can. **

**For everyone who skipped the paragraph above: **

Prom with the wolves

Grace's POV:

I watched Isabel fix her hair again for the third time.

"Isabel?" She looked at me, "Are you sure you're not nervous for the prom?" She pushed pass me and out of the bathroom on the second floor of Sam's house.

"Shut up." She remarked coldly. Isabel walked over to the mirror and began to reapply her lipstick for the fourth time. She glanced at me through the mirror of the vanity; Cole had placed in her room when she had returned from California. "What?" She asked the reflection of me in the mirror because I had been watching her.

"You can't fool me Isabel Culpeper. You're nervous." She stood up from the vanity and turned to me.

"Bullshit. Why would I be nervous about going to prom with a suicidal idiot." She said going back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Sam's POV

"Man, I look good." Cole said from the bathroom. I had wondered if he had slammed the door till Grace yelled for Isabel.

"What about Isabel?" I grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He started to smile just at the thought of her.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Do you think she will look good?" I asked him playingly.

"I mean she looks great in sweats and trainors. So yeah, she'll probably look beau..." he cleared his throat and sniffled, "...Yeah I mean, she probably look alright." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't wait to see Grace." I smiled fixing the tie of the tux.

"Dude, you saw her like five minutes ago. You sleep with her every night. Isabel doesn't even sleep with me. How can you be impatient to see her?" Cole said.

"She does too sleep with you at night. I have seen her sneak into your room countless times and have you ever thought about why she doesn't want to sleep with you every night?"

"No." He said coming in from the bathroom.

"Look how gross your room is. She's probably afraid of getting lost, and I bet that kills the mood." I smirked.

"Hey, I told you already why we haven't done any of that. I don't want to F her up like I did with the other girl. I lo- like, like Isabel." he trailed off after the stutter.

"Okay." I responded. He sat on the bed for a minute in thought before he came up with anything to say.

"So Sam, you think, you and Grace are gonna," He trailed off with a huge grin on his face.

"Cole?"

"Da."

"Shut it." He laughed but smacked his forehead with his hand as if he forgot something.

"Oh yeah! You and grace alrea—" Before he could finish his sentence Grace came around the door.

"Boys are you almost ready?" She smiled in a bathrobe, and looked me up and down.

"Almost, Grace. You look beautiful though." She winked in my direction and raised her head to the ceiling at the sound of something being dropped.

"See you soon boys." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Dude," Cole started. "She totally gave you the elevator eyes."

"Cole." I warned.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll finish getting ready." He said preparing to put on his comber bun.

Isabel's POV

My palms were sweating as I was applying my deodorant. I couldn't even think without leading into thoughts of Cole. _This is so freaking stupid. How come I can't think straight with him upstairs? _I put down the deodorant.

"Izz," Grace smiled playfully. "You know what happens on prom night."

"Yeah. People dance. Anything else people say is bullshit. Put on more perfume it smells like dog in here." I responded.

"Stop the act Isabel. You like the smell, and don't deny it. You LIKE the way Cole smells. You think he smells GOOOOD!" She teased further and laughed more.

"Oh shut up. Go put your dress on." She sighed.

"Fine. I will." She walked out of the bathroom. "Wear protection!" She yelled from the closet causing another fit of giggles to burst out of her.

"Whatever." I said walking in the direction of her voice. By that time she had already put on her red dress. The dress stopped at her knees and gathered at the waist with beading at the top.

"Zip me." She asked. I walked over and zipped her as she put on her black flats. She stepped away from me and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Jewelry." I told her. She picked up the silver locket Sam had given her as an anniversary present and placed it around her neck. She grabbed the black clutch off the bed and placed her cell phone in it.

"Here." I said giving her a red box. She opened it and pulled out two long gold earrings with red jems at the ends. She smiled at them and put them on.

"Thanks." She said.

"It's no problem." I responded sitting back into the chair at the vanity.

"Your turn." She grinned and went back to the closet for my dress.

_Damn it. _I thought.

**Review please! I think I'm going to add this as a new story and I MIGHT make a new chapter of "Back to California as well. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So I left you guys hanging for more than a month. I'm so sorry. Two stories are hard to keep track of. I really hope you like this chapter. critique me if you want I still accept anonymous reviews! If you read my other story 'Back to California' you will notice I listed two facts about myself just so you guys sort know who I am. Here's two more:**

**I like to read.**

**I like to paint but only trees.**

**We all know I don't own these characters or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics. **

Cole POV

Isabel walked down the stairs in her light blue strapless dress and nude colored pumps. I'm glad she's a little bit of a tomboy or else my tux would be covered in sparkles before we got to dinner. Her dress had lace all over. She looked at me wearily as she took the last step towards me.

"Nervous?" I asked her.

"No, why would I be nervous?" She said.

"Well, because it's prom. But look, I wanted to give you this." I handed her the plastic container with the blue orchid inside. I watched the irritated look on her face transform into a sweet smile and her eyes marvel over the corsage.

"Put it on for me?" She said handing the flower to me. I gently picked up the blue and white flower and pulled it over her slim wrist. I looked up at met her eyes smiling at her until Sam interrupted us.

"Love birds. Are we ready to go? The limo is here." Agitated with the interruption, I helped Isabel down the front steps of Beck's house.

"You look beautiful by the way." I said holding her hand through the gravel drive way.

"Thank you. You look very… very handsome." She smiled. She sat inside the limo first and scooted over to make room for me.

"I can't wait to see Rachel!" Grace squealed from the other side of car. Sam opened up the mini fridge and found four Sprites and poured them into clean champagne glasses.

"Cheers to a great evening!" He said after handing them out to us.

"Cheers!" We repeated happily.

"So where are we going to eat?" Grace asked. Isabel took my hand in hers quietly while everyone was waiting for Sam's answer

"We are going to eat at this place called Voccaro. They make great food. Beck took me there once." Grace satisfied with the answer cuddle into Sam.

"Grace, what is our theme for tonight?" Isabel asked.

"I think it's the forties but no follows them anyways." She shrugged. Sam was looking at me and then back to our intertwined fingers.

"So Sam," I started, "Are you going to any after parties?"

"No." Isabel said firmly.

"Okay." The breaks of the limo screamed our arrival at the restaurant. I got out and held the door open for Isabel. She looked at me without a smile and kept walking. I half-walked and half-jogged to catch up with her at the reservation desk; I wrapped my arm around her waist and whispered to her.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. I was trying to stop Sam from being… well being Sam." I tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" She asked after saying her last name to the man at the desk.

"He was staring at our hands and then looking at me. I don't want holding hands with you to be a big deal. I just want it to be normal." I answered.

"I understand. Normalcy hasn't really been a part of your life lately." She joked.

"Right this way ladies and gentleman." The hostess smiled at us. We followed him to our table and watched Grace and Sam being escorted away from us.

"What? Hey, wait—" Isabel started but I placed my hand on top of hers.

"It's okay we can handle being alone in a restaurant." I said. She relaxed.

"We can barely handle being alone in a house reeking of wolf." She said making us both laugh.

"Okay. I guess that's true but we were alone then. There are people here." I responded.

"Thanks, I didn't notice that before." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. What do you want?" I asked her seeing the waiter coming towards us.

"Water." She said still looking at the menu.

"Hi, my name is Zach. I will be serving you tonight. What would you like to start off with to drink?" He said kindly.

"Two waters," a swift kick in the shin from Isabel, "please."

"Yessir. I will be back." He said writing it down on the note pad.

"Thank you." Isabel chirped and beamed at me simultaneously.

"What?" I asked her.

"You should be nicer to those people. They hate their jobs. They only make 2.50 an hour." She scolded while looking back to her menu.

"I'm sorry. You're right." She looked up surprised.

"Did you just admit to be wrong? Call the press Cole St. Clair admits to being wrong!" She started.

"Oh whatever." I say brushing it off. "I'm having soft shell crab sandwich. What do you want?"

"Umm, I think I want a steak." She said folding her menu. I was just looking at her in the candle light and was watching her blue eyes look back at me.

"What?" She asked me.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" She asked again while watching my hand reach toward her.

"Move." I said pulling a flower petal out of a loose curl. I showed her the small petal on my finger and she laughed.

"Ops." She said.

"Wait, make a wish." I told her.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and revealed the light blue eye shadow on top of her eyelids. She opened them to say that she had decided on a wish.

"Blow." She blew the petal and watched as it fell to the floor of the restaurant.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"I can't tell you because then it won't come true." I smiled and put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. I forgot to read that page of the making wishes handbook." She smiled at me. The waiter brought us our waters and wrote down our food orders leaving us alone once more.

"You know I'm going to use the girl's room." She said as she stood up but before she walked away she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. While she was away I decided to text Sam to see how his date was going.

**Cole: Hey.**

**Sam: Hey.**

**Cole: How's the date going?**

**Sam: Fine. Grace just went to the bathroom. Yours?**

**Cole: Fine. Isabel just went to the bathroom. Are you nervous at all?**

**Sam: A little. What about you?**

**Cole: My palms are sweating. That never happens. Ever.**

**Sam: Grace is back. TTYL**

"Did I miss anything?" She asked sitting back down.

"Nope. But what does tityl mean?" I asked.

"What? Spell it."

"T-T-Y-L." I spelled.

"It means talk to you later. Why?" She questioned me.

"Sam said it to me earlier. I was confused." I smiled at her. She didn't have time to question me further as our plates had arrived. We ate quietly really not knowing what else to say.

"Was yours good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wanna try it?" She said holding her fork out for me and allowed me to take a bite.

"That is good. Wanna try mine?" I gave her a bite of my sandwich.

"If we ever come here again remind me to get that next time!" She exclaimed.

When the waiter came to get our empty plates I had finally realized what tonight really was. Izzy's and I's first date.

"Hey, Iz." I started.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Is this our first date?" I said sorta avoiding eye contact with her. She grinned at me and began to laugh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come here." She and I leaned across the table careful to avoid the candles. She picked up my napkin and wiped something off my face. She then gave me a quick peck on the cheek and whispered.

"Yes. This is our first date."

**Phew! LONGEST chapter ever! My wrists hurt! Not complaining just saying. Tell me if you thought this chapter was boring at all because I feel that it was a little drawn out and that I should have 'ripped the band-aid off faster.' Anyways, Review please! **

**P.S I am a total Quogan fan. I do not own Voccaro though.**

**With Love,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello my fellow fiction fantics. I am back I am totally in love with a new couple you readers may have heard about. They're Brakayla, from Pair of Kings. But as I read, Mitchell Musso is not returning so once again Disney threw my heart out the window. (First time was Channy.) But whatever. I like to sing and I listen to weird music like Imogen Heap and Gavin DeGraw. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know how to spell that word, thank goodness for Microsoft. And I don't own the Wolves of Mercy Falls. **

Prom with the Wolves:

Isabel's POV:

_Thank goodness I picked a short dress I think I would have fallen on my ass by now. Look at Sam, why the hell does he keep smiling at me? Grace said it was just because he was happy to see Cole preoccupied with something other than trying to kill himself while finding a cure. _

"Isabel? You ready?" Cole snapped me out of my thoughts. He had on his tux which I thought was cute and that he had actually brushed his brown messy hair for once although it still had his signature bangs.

"Yeah." I said taking his rough hand and getting into the limo. "Thanks."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Tip." He said raising his five dollars in the air and running back towards the restaurant. I looked at Sam and Grace who were watching me with huge smirks.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Nothing." Sam said and turned to the window.

"Sam thinks that Cole is falling for you." Isabel said bluntly. But Sam gave her a look as if she wasn't suppose to say anything. "What?" She said to Sam but he just shrugged and went back to the window.

"Wait," I said shifting my attention to Sam, "Why?"

"Because he's never taken another girl to prom except, you know. And I wasn't," He directing his eyes toward his girlfriend, "Suppose to say anything to anyone."

"Well then you better stop talking because Cole's on his way back." Grace said nodding towards the window. I shifted over giving Cole room to sit when he finally reached the limo.

_Falling for me? What the hell does that even mean anymore? Geez oh flip. Maybe I should act like I never heard it and just wait for him to tell me, oh hell, he will probably never tell me then._ The door slammed shut and Cole shuffled his weight into a comfortable position.

"So what are we talking about?" He asked settled in and now putting on his seat belt.

"Mating patterns." I said after a minute of pure silence and then kicked myself for it.

"Well, if it's about Wolves. I'm sure you could just ask Sam or Grace." He joked. I swatted his arm, Sam laughed and Grace tried to act disgusted but she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Cole?"

"Da?" He answered me with a smile.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why not?" He responded laughing even more.

"Well at least we know our mating patterns from actual mating, not what you do at night." Grace said still a little bitter. I began to laugh so hard as Sam shouted 'Burn!' from the other side of the car.

"Whatever." Cole said brushing it off, "Not everyone is eleven when they find their soul mate."

We continued throughout the car ride picking and teasing on each other. I think when we finally tallied up how many times Cole and Grace burned each other, Grace won. Stepping out of the limo, Cole led me into the lobby where prom was being held. We waited in line to register and vote from Prom King and Queen. Cole turned and looked at me, "Ooh, hold on. Don't move."

"Cole wha—?" I started but he shushed me. He was looking behind me with his hands on my upper arms and I begin to turn around.

"One of my old band mates." He said softly. I turned to the black haired boy carrying a drum set and sticks.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Noah. He played drums before…well before this." He said continuing to watch him. He continued to bring up various pieces of equipment.

"Were you guys close?" I responded looking back to Cole.

"Yes. I would sit up all night and talk to him while he drove long distances for shows. I use to tell him everything." He said. For one I couldn't believe Cole was showing so much vulnerability but two, I couldn't believe that his friend was here.

"Cole?" I started making him look down at me, "Would you like to talk to him?" He thought about it and moved up in the line.

"Maybe later. I don't know how I am going to break it to him that I am not dead. I destroyed his life when I left he lost his job." He said feeling sympathetic for his friend. We continued to move up in the line, Cole kept looking up at his friend and I kept getting more nervous that he was going to leave me and restart his old life.

"Cole?" I said again with me voice trembling. This time he looked down into my eyes and noticed my worry.

"I'm not leaving Izz. I couldn't even if I wanted to because I wouldn't be able to perform on a summer tour. I can't just say, 'Oh sorry, tours canceled tonight because I am becoming a wolf.' "He joked which made me smile a little bit. We finally got to the front of the line.

"Isabel Culpeper with C—Robert Jempsen." I heard Cole chuckle at his fake name. Rachel was nominated for Prom Queen so I picked her for both of us and left the King ballot empty. We are about to head into the ballroom when someone stopped us causing Cole and I to cringe.

"Dude, d'ya know you look a lot like that guy from Narkotika?" Said Rodney who was obviously on something.

"Yeah man, I get that a lot." Cole said trying to get him to go away.

"Right on." Rodney said nodding away from us.

"I think we better get into the dark room before someone else sees a resemblance." Cole said just as Sam and Grace walked up behind us. I nodded in agreement and looked back at Grace, "I hope I made you happy because I voted for Rachel." I smiled at her.

"I think you make other people happy." Grace said in a singing tone once again looking at Cole but before he could respond she walked into the room blaring music. Cole held out his hand and said, "Shall we dance beautiful?" I yanked his hand and pulled him quickly into the dark room after Grace and Sam.

**I don't like the ending but I had to find a stopping point so I could go to bed because I only have EIGHT days of school left before I have to drive and get a job and ruin my own life by becoming an adult. Kidding. **

****Tell me something you would like to see in the next story or things that interest you when you read fanfiction **

**With Love, **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello ya'll. I found my love of writing again. This one is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how to spell that word, thank goodness for Microsoft. And I don't own the Wolves of Mercy Falls. **

Prom with the Wolves:

Isabel's POV:

Cole and I danced to six songs before taking a break from the humid room. Throughout our dancing, Cole had managed to never let go of my hand once.

"Co—Robert!" I called him over the loud music, "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Yeah." He said nodding at the same time. He held out his arm and walked me to the punch table. When he stopped abruptly, I ran into him but caught a glimpse of what he had stopped for. Noah. He was staring at him then he nodded towards the hallway.

"I'll be back." Cole said kissing my forehead. I watched him walk out of the room and proceeded to follow behind him to hear their conversation.

"Hello Cole." Noah said harshly.

"It's Robert right now. Don't blow my cover." Cole told him.

"Fine. What the hell are you doing? Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"I went missing for a purpose. I was a mess before I disappeared. I am pulling myself back together."

"Bullshit. You fucking ran and you know it. Don't bullshit me." Noah paused but continued after walking a foot away with his fingers crossed behind his head. "That's not Angie. Where the hell did Victor run off to?" He said pointing to the doorway.

Cole's POV:

My heart dropped at the mention of his name. I didn't care that Angie wasn't in there and Noah had no right to bring her or Isabel into any of this. I stopped and took one breath. I decided it was the time to tell someone the truth and that it would be okay to give Victor's family so peace.

"I'll tell you were Victor is but only if I get something in return." I offered knowing Noah would take it.

"What?" He asked.

"I was never here. You never saw me or where I am now. Nothing. Got it?"

"Yeah. I promise," He said in a sigh. "Tell me now."

"Victor's dead." I said waiting for Noah to register it.

"What the hell do you mean he's 'dead'?" Asked Noah.

"I mean he's dead. He died from a disease when we were lost in the woods. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry Noah." My head hung in shame as I realized how horrific this news is to him and how much worse it would get if he told Angie. He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the floor and breathed out.

"I can't believe… damn, Victor was a great guy." He paused once more but looked up at me in realization of something. "If he's dead, why the hell did you not come back?"

"No one wants me back. I don't even want to go back. Noah, I was on a path of self-destruction. I was destroying myself." I explained.

"That hasn't seemed to change at all." He shrugged. "But I guess this is goodbye. Take care of yourself, man." And with that Noah walked back into the crowded room to begin to play base again.

"Isabel." I said without turning around to see her. She walked over to me with her high heels in her hand with her purse. She slipped her hand into mine and put her cheek onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Victor." She said.

"It's not your fault. At least his family would know what happened to him." As I relaxed with her.

"It doesn't make it better. Knowing, knowing means it's final." Isabel told me. I felt my palms begin to sweat and my anxiety rise.

"Let's talk somewhere else." I said guiding her outside of the school.

Isabel's POV:

The SGA created a place to eat outside on the lunch patio. They had created rented a pavilion and strung white Chinese lanterns and Christmas lights at the top. There was a bench underneath an arch covered in white roses and dark green vines. We sat down together and I slip off my heels digging my toes into the freshly mowed grass.

"How does it make it worse?" Cole asked worried about me.

"When Jack was missing, my mother still had hope that he had ran away and would come back. But…" She trailed off.

"But?"

"But when he died for real. She cried because she knew he was gone forever. We all did. It was the hardest on my dad though because that was his little boy. His quarterback, hunting buddy and right hand man. Knowing that he was dead for real was worse for me because I had killed him. Which is why I was so messed up and skipped classes and drank and flirted with you. Knowing killed me inside because when I thought he was lost outside in the woods it wasn't my fault that he wasn't home but it's now my fault that he'll never come home." I took the handkerchief out of my breast pocket of my tux and wiped the tears away from her eyes. I let it fall into her hands and wrapped both my arms around her and rocked her.

"Isabel, it's not your fault. You were trying to cure him because you knew that the life he was going to have was much worse than death and you knew that he would be killed by your father without even realizing it. You saved him from being researched and tortured." Just then I heard a snort and a tree limb snap. I looked up from Isabel and saw a grey wolf watching us.

"Cole. Why is it still a wolf? It's late May?" Isabel asked. I stood up and walked toward the woods slowly. The wolf began walking towards me as well and that's when I noticed that there was a little girl walking behind her holding her tail. I froze in complete shock. The wolf had led a lost child through the woods without eating her at all. The little girl was only wearing a long shirt and only then did Isabel put the pieces together. The little girl was a wolf.

**Dun Dun Dun! Haha. Kidding. **

**With Love, **

**Steph**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Two in one night! Crazy! I hope you like this one because I have no idea where this is going. I keep trying to find a way to end these stories but my mind doesn't listen to my fingers so it is unfortunate. I will probably still be typing stories until I am eighty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how to spell that word, thank goodness for Microsoft. And I don't own the Wolves of Mercy Falls. **

Prom with the Wolves:

Isabel's POV:

"Call Grace and Sam. Now." Cole said putting his tux coat around the little girl's shoulders.

"I'll go run and get them she's probably hungry." I said running towards the school without high heels on. I ran into the building almost knocking a couple over. Sam and Grace were at the refreshments table just inside of the room. I grabbed a whole bowl of chips and pulled Grace out of the room with Sam following her.

"Isabel… what are you doing?" Grace fussed behind me but I kept going without pause and pulled them all the way outside before she stopped pulling her.

"Wolf." I said panting. "A little girl." She took another breath.

"One sentence Isabel." Grace commanded.

"A wolf led a wolf-girl out of the forest." And Grace's jaw dropped. I began to walk back to Cole with them following me. When we approached Cole and the little girl was on the bench. I handed her the bowl and she began to eat quickly but Cole stopped her.

"Whoa! Eat slowly or you'll puke. Trust me. I would know." Cole smiled at her and the little girl chuckled.

"What's your name?" Grace asked her.

"Luca." She answered before eating a chip.

"How old are you, Luca?" Sam chirped in from behind her.

"Seven." She shivered next to Cole.

"Do you know where you are from?"

"Sort of. I know I am from Aberdeen." I smacked my head knowing that she had traveled from South Dakota to Minnesota. Alone.

"Well, you really made it far." Cole said impressed.

"Do you know the names of your parents?" Grace asked.

"I don't have a mommy. I only have Daddy. His name is John." She said. Then a door slammed causing Grace and I to jump. We watched as some of our classmates headed toward where we were standing.

"Crap, we've got to go." I said to the group of horrified faces. Luca and Cole stood up moving towards the parking lot where our limo awaits. Not putting the bowl of chips down, Luca ran to the limo and climbed inside right before the driver came to hold the door for the rest of us. We began to ride back to Sam's house.

"What are we supposed to do now? We just kidnapped a little girl?" Isabel asked.

"Look we know she's a wolf. We'll clean her up, get her some clothes and find a way to talk to her dad without the press but in the meantime no one can know that we found her." Sam said. "We all need to make sure her father will accept her for what she is."

"Do you remember how you were bitten, Luca?" Grace asked her.

"I was hiking in the wood with my daddy when we found one on our path. It was hurt and he tried to help but it bit me in the process. When I was human again a different wolf led me to you." She said looking at Cole and me. The car ride was silent accept for Luca who had finished the bowl of chips by the time we got home. That's when the same wolf reappeared.

"Cole." I said standing behind him but holding his and Luca's hands.

"I think this wolf knows Luca." He says stepping forward holding his hand out for her to grab. Together they slowly stepped toward the wolf and braced themselves for the worse but the wolf just bowed down towards Luca. She put her hand out for the wolf to smell it and shrieked of laughter when the wolf began to lick her small hand.

"Holy crap." Sam said under his breath.

"What?" Grace said.

"This is the first wolf ever to recognize his daughter." Cole answered. The wolf licked Luca's face and she smiled. She wrapped her thin tan arms around the wolf's neck burying her face into his fur.

"I have never seen this before. I wonder if Urlik wrote about this in his journal." Sam said running into the house. Cole held out his hand for Luca and she grabbed it looking miserably at her wolf-father knowing she had to leave him.

Cole's POV: 

I sent her father images of us taking care of Luca until he shifted back and with a snort he understood. Walking into the house with Cole and Luca, I realize I had no idea how to raise a kid and neither did anyone else. I knew that all we would have to do is wait for her father to shift back and adjust them to their new life. Then we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

Isabel's POV:

"Isabel. Can you...um?" He said nodding towards Luca who was looking out the window towards her dad.

"Yeah, find her some clothes." I said giving Cole an order.

"Bath time!" Grace shouts from the bathroom and Luca just sighs as we walk toward it.

Cole's POV:

"Sam!" I said running into the room. "What do seven year old girls like to wear?"

"Cole, I have no idea what they like to wear. Why?" Sam asked holding an old journal.

"Well I don't know if you know this but we have a little girl now?" I said to him putting my hands on my hips.

"Cole. I don't know if you know this but you are starting to act like Isabel." Sam snickered.

"Very funny. Come on!" I said walking back towards the door.

"We are we going?" Sam asked following me out the door.

"Clothes shopping." Cole said in a higher pitched voice.

"I'm sorry but Isabel is that you?" Looking for a response all Sam got was an eye roll which caused him to laugh even harder.

Sam's POV: 

"Why did you bring me with you? I don't know anything about clothes. Or little girls!" I asked irritated.

"Good to know you're not a pedophile." Cole joked while looking through a rack of pink dresses. I began to look at a black and white stripped t-shirt and remember Grace wearing one like this when she was younger.

"What about this?" I showed Cole.

"Sure." He agreed and pulled out a pair of purple shorts. "These okay?"

"Yeah, probably." I said.

"Crap. Do you think she needs a bra?" Cole whispered leaning next to me.

"Cole. She's seven, not seventeen." I said to him but he seemed confused with my reply so I clarified. "No bra. Underwear though." Cole picked up a pair of XXL women's underwear and gestured them toward me.

"Maybe a smaller size." Cole suggested and I shook my head in humor. I picked up a pink dress and tossed it in the cart with the other items. "Dude, check out how small these socks are!" Cole said walking towards me with a set of small socks.

"Cole?"

"Da." He said.

"You left your manhood over in the socks section." I said laughing a little bit.

"At least I didn't leave it in the dresses." He said after putting the socks in the cart.

"What size shoe do you think she wears?" I asked Cole.

"How would I know that?" But just then Cole got a text message. "Never mind, she wears fives. Has your girlfriend always been psychic?"

"Yes." I said amazed by Grace's timing. Cole came back with pink shoes and a toothbrush and placed them in the cart.

"Sam?" Cole asked.

"Yeah?" Wondering what he was about to ask me.

"Do you realize what we look like right now? Buying little kid clothes in tuxedos." I thought about it for a second and realized what Cole was getting at.

"Like we just had a great prom night but a horrible life in the next nine months?" I assumed.

"Absolutely. Oh well, let's check out." Before paying for everything Cole tossed a teddy bear on the counter along with all the other clothes.

"Cole." I began to ask.

"What? I use to sleep with an elephant when I was younger and I just thought she might want something to cuddle with tonight." I raised my eyebrows surprised that Cole had even thought of that. "Yeah, I can be deep if I want to." He said due to my reaction and grabbed the bags and walked out of the store.

Grace's POV:

Although sitting with a naked little girl is fun, having her clothes would make the United States less awkward. _Where are they? _I thought.

"They're here!" Isabel yelled from the kitchen. I had just finished braiding Luca's long dark brown hair, while she was still in a towel and got up from the extra bedroom.

"Wait here. I'll bring you some clothes." I told her. She nodded in understanding and continued to watch cartoons on the television. Sam and Cole came in with the bags even though they looked exhausted; they still were pretty impressed with themselves from the shopping trip.

"Wow. You even got her underwear," Isabel said. "Impressive."

"And a toothbrush plus a teddy bear." Cole boasted.

"You even bought her a dress." I said. I looked at Isabel who was cracking up.

"What?" I asked but she showed me that nothing matched each other.

"Hey! At least we bought her socks." Cole said trying to reclaim lost dignity.

"Come on," Sam said holding up a bag of Chinese food. "Let's reheat dinner."

Isabel's POV:

Luca was adorable with her dark brown hair and green eyes. Her eyes were green as fresh spring grass but subtle. Cole had given her the teddy bear when she approached the table and her eyes lit up even brighter. Luca was sitting next to Cole, who was entertaining her best out of all of us. She watched Cole eat a red pepper from the Spicy Chicken and then watch him drink milk out of the carton after it was too hot causing the whole table to roar in laughter. After dinner, Luca and Grace played cards while Cole and I cleaned the dishes.

"What time was your bedtime when you were seven?" I asked him looking the digital clock that read 11:46.

"Eight thirty?" Cole said unsure.

"Do you think we should make her go to bed soon?" I asked him and listened to her laughing in the other room.

"Soon. I'm afraid she might have nightmares though. We all do when we first change. We should ask Sam." He said.

"Ask me what?" He said coming in from putting the garbage outside.

"Should we make her go to bed?" I asked him. "Cole's concerned about nightmares."

"Maybe." Sam said thinking about it.

"Maybe what?" Grace asked walking into the kitchen.

"Telling her to go to bed. Wait why aren't you watching her?" Cole asked.

"Because while you were talking she had already brushed her teeth and went to bed with her teddy bear." Grace said, "And I think I am going to join her." She almost left the room until she moved her hair off her shoulders. "Someone unzip me!" She requested. I unzipped her and followed her into their bedroom.

"Did you see the way Cole played with Luca today?" I asked Grace while she unzipped me.

"Yes. And it made me realize that Cole is one big half-human half-wolf ex-drugged-out-rock-star child." She said in one breath.

"How long have you been saving that insult?" I asked her.

"Since the beginning of dinner." We both put on our sweat pants and spaghetti strapped shirts. Then we heard noise coming from the kitchen. We ran out of the room and into the kitchen to find a naked man on the floor.

"I would make a joke about this but I've got nothing right now." I said. Sam grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it on the man's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Grace asked the man.

"John." He said in a whimper.

**My longest chapter yet! So happy!**

**With love,**

**Steph**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Do you ever feel like you don't know a person as well as you thought you did? I just got that feeling, even though I had shared the same experiences I still didn't know the pain my friend had until I read her blog and now I wish she would have told me. I might have been able to help her but maybe that was why she didn't tell me so she could learn from her it on her own. Anyways, I believe this story will end soon as well as the other. I hope to write new things. Maybe my own stories.**

**Caution: This story maybe horrible and have thousands of plot holes. **

Isabel's POV: 

I couldn't sleep tonight. The bed was cold and I was alone in a musty wolf-smelling room. I couldn't shake the feeling as if I were forgetting something. After John had shifted back, I felt anxious and worried as if something bad could happen. Nothing could. I couldn't shake one question from my mind. _Why isn't Cole with me?_ Tossing and turning had only made me more frustrated with my insomnia so I forfeited and tiptoed quietly into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard door, I lifted a small glass and filled it with water. I stood silently in front of the window and took a sip from my cup when I heard the floor creak from behind me causing me to turn my body straight into a shirtless Cole.

"Ow. Sorry." I whispered to him in the dark but he didn't respond to my apology. He took the glass from my hands and set it into the sink. He put his hands on either sides of my body and looked at me. The moon light rested upon his face which was calm and emotionless. I could feel his breath graze my skin and raise goose bumps on my skin. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly but spoke the meaning he didn't know how to say. It erased my anxiety from moments before and the questions that ever reached my mind. I placed my hands onto his chest as he pulled my hips towards his warm body. I could feel his faint heart beat under my right hand. He continued to deepen the kiss as my arms found their way to his hair and I began to twist my fingers into it. Lifting me of my feet, he placed me on to the counter and kissed his way down to my neck causing me to let out a slight gasp. Just as he came back to my lips with a hungry kiss, we heard the floor creak again and found Luca rubbing one eye and holding her teddy bear in another. Cole lifted me and put me back onto the floor.

"What's wrong Luca?" He asked her diverting his attention away from me.

"I had a nightmare but I didn't want to wake up daddy." She said to Cole. Cole picked her up and put her on to the stool next to the island.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" Cole asked which worried me because I had no idea where this was going.

"Yeah but normally I'm not allowed to have them this late at night." She said playing with her teddy bear.

"Ah, but this is a special occasion." Cole claimed.

"What's the occasion?" She asked tilting her head curiously.

"You are Miss Luca. We met you today so we are going to make Cole's Super Chocolate Chip Cookies with the help of Miss Isabel." He said looking at me. I shrugged and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the eggs.

"Where do we start?" I asked him.

Cole's POV:

Who knew making cookies for a seven year old little girl would make every nightmare go away. She had just dropped her cookie into her glass by accident when I finally noticed how great Isabel was with Luca. Isabel had already grabbed a spoon to rescue Luca's cookie by the time Luca looked up at us for help. I watched Isabel giggle as Luca smeared more chocolate on her face. I didn't know how many cookies seven year olds were allowed to have but I couldn't stop a little girl from her tenth when she had already had her ninth. And who knew on glass of milk and ten cookies could make her so tired; I was expecting the opposite effect. I watched as Isabel picked up the now groggy Luca from the chair and began to walk her to back to the guestroom. Following Isabel with Luca's teddy bear, I opened the bedroom door all the way to help Isabel lay her down and pull the sheets back over her. There was a blue night light in the corner of the room, I assumed it was Sam's when he was younger and then shut the door knowing Luca was asleep for the night. Isabel put her arms around my neck and leaned into kiss me.

"Where were we?" She whispered and then kissed me on the lips.

"Going to bed?" I said resting my hands back onto her hips.

"Oh right." She said letting her arms fall from their position. "When did we become parents?"

"When we kidnapped a wolf child." I said as she pulled me into the bedroom she was staying in.

"That's right and why did we do that?" She asked.

"Because sometimes… you are a nice person." I said smiling at her. Pulling back the covers and laying down in bed, I began to cuddle with Isabel.

"Ah! What is that?" I exclaimed when I felt something cold hit my leg. "Do you keep ice cubes in your bed?"

"No. Those were my toes and yes I am freezing." She said. I placed my arms around her and pulled her closer to my body.

"Then maybe you should get closer." I whispered into her ear which granted me a soft swat on the arm. I kissed the back of her neck softly and fell asleep to her heart beats.

Sam's POV:

"How are you feeling?" I asked seeing John at the table eating while resting his temple on his fist.

"Hungry. Confused. Exhausted." He said in an exhale. He put another fork full of eggs into his mouth. At some point, he had found sweatpants and was now just shirtless. You could see muscle built from being a wolf but also the starvation he suffered as well.

"When you see Luca as a wolf, do you know who she is?" I asked him as Grace handed me coffee and an omelet.

"I remember her name. I don't remember why she was with me. But I know that I am not supposed to hurt her at all. I know that she is mine. Why do you ask?" He said. His eyes were green just like Luca but he was pale and had blonde hair.

"It's not typical for people in wolf form to remember things like this. Only two other wolves are known to have this ability but neither of them has interacted with the person while one is human and the other is a wolf." I explained.

"Who are the other two?" He said laying down his fork.

"Well my adopted father Beck and… me." I said looking to Grace that was making tea in her red teapot. She met my eyes for a second but went back to the teapot knowing that we would talk about it later. "But none of these cases had we touched each other in the process. We knew who they were but not enough to function with as a wolf. But you let Luca pet you and you licked her hand."

"So am I the first to actually touch a human without harm as a wolf that you've heard of?" John asked.

"Not exactly. Grace use to touch me as a wolf but I didn't lick her or let her hug my neck like Luca did. What do you remember happening?" I asked.

"Luca and I used to climb up to Look Out Mountain every fall. Luca's mother left when she was five so it became part of our healing process. On our way up we discovered a large auburn colored wolf. It had injuries on it's legs and stomach. I was a vet but I had planned to stay away from it but Luca wanted me to help it. It lashed out and bit both of us, Luca first then me. I remember always staying next to Luca and guiding her through the woods but we became lost. I could tell we were coming up on summer but I didn't know we would phase back until Luca did. We were just on the outskirts of Mercy Falls when I ran into a dark gray wolf and saw the images of you." He said. "I could smell the wolf so I started towards it hoping I could get Luca into a safe place which led me to the male with brown hair." Before I could ask the next question, we were interrupted by a soft voice from the hallway.

"Daddy?" Luca said in baggy Red Sox t-shirt.  
>"Luca!" He said getting up, running over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.<p>

"I missed you Daddy." Luca said muffled into John shoulder.

"I miss you too Luc." He said rubbing the back of her head.

"Daddy, can you make me some pancakes?" She said pulling away from her father.

"Yes, I can." As he took Luca into the kitchen and sat her on the stool. Grace sat down at the table with her green mint tea and looked at me as she took a sip.

"What are you thinking about?" She said placing her cup back on to the table.

"I know that no one is ever going to replace Beck but what do you think would happen if I asked John to stay with us. I mean, think about it. It's not like he can go back to work, he would be gone too much. He's a vet. You can't work from home as a vet. Then he would be able to watch Luca and know that we can take care of her." I watched Grace think about it.

"I think that is a great idea and he can still work as a vet from home. He just has to get licensed technicians and have them run the place. He can work some parts of the year and go on long vacations on the others." She said taking another sip.

"You are a genius. Did you know that?" I asked her but she didn't respond. She just smiled at something over my shoulder causing me to turn in that direction. Cole had just walked out from the bedroom Isabel was staying in and smiling from ear to ear. Isabel followed him also happy and sat down at the table while Cole made it into the kitchen.

"Good night?" Grace asked Isabel in her teacup.

"It was a nice night." Isabel smiled at her reaching over for the magazine left on the table beside her.

"I think it is my time to leave." I said about to stand up but Isabel stopped me from leaving.

"It was nothing like that. We would have woken the house up if that was the case." Isabel said as Cole brought her a cup of coffee.

"We would have broken the bed." Cole said joining us at the table.

"Cole, this isn't twilight." Grace said to him but he responded by taking a large sip of coffee.

"So I have a proposition for you guys." I said grabbing their attention.

"What?" Cole said very concerned causing lines to form on his forehead.

"What if I asked John and Luca to move in with us?" I said expecting the worse.

"As long as he doesn't interfere with my bedroom festivities, I do not care." Cole said. Isabel looked at him confused but he didn't notice.

"I slept in the same bed with you last night and I don't even want to know what that means." Isabel turned to me, "I think it is a great idea but what about Luca?"

"What about Luca?"

"Well, when you shift from wolf back to human there are things on a boy that a seven-year old doesn't need to see. And seeing as Cole never wears any clothing, Luca is going to end up scarred for life and end up in a mental hospital." Isabel explained.

"What are you talking about? You and Grace LOVE seeing me naked all the time and that's why I never wear clothing." Cole responded.

"Drop dead Cole." Isabel said looking at him but Grace just took another sip of tea while she smiled at them.

"Man! I haven't heard that one in a while." Cole said but everyone ignored that comment.

"I think she will be okay. Isabel and I will be here so we will be able to buffer her from things." Grace said.

"I am not going to be her—." Isabel started but stopped when Grace raised her eyebrows at her.

"That may work." I said.

"As long as I get to help Luca decorate her room. I don't mind being used a censor." Isabel declared.

Grace's POV:

John and Luca moved in three weeks later. Luca was excited but John was worried as his co-workers didn't understand the sudden move. John was on his way to town council to apply for a building permit to create his very own veterinarian office in Mercy Falls. No other wolves were spotted or caught. The police were very wary about John and Luca but the town welcomed them with open arms. Rachel was prom queen and Robert Jempsen was king but they couldn't find him to give him his prize.

Cole had adapted to Luca very quickly, he stopped running around the house or 'trying to kill himself' as Isabel would say. Isabel had painted Luca's room sky blue while Sam made one hundred lime green paper cranes and hung them from the ceiling at different heights. Cole had managed to build Luca a desk where she could begin to learn from the new text books coming in next week, only hammering his thumb three times in the process. We discovered that Luca was a more boyish and didn't care for pink dresses. Isabel continued to be impressed at Cole's 'big brother' attitude and he became more impressed by her motherly nature. It only took Isabel and Cole six months to actually kiss each other in front of Sam and I. Trust me, when Luca yelled 'ew' in response she was right. I always knew one day they would admit they had feelings for each other, I just didn't expect it to take so long and neither did the rest of Mercy Falls.

Every night before Luca goes to bed; I sit her down and tell her the same thing.

_Just because you change doesn't mean you heart will change. True love is real and exists no matter what changes you make._

I never thought Luca would be interested in Sam's and I's love story but she is. Too her, it's a fairy tale that seems possible and the only one appropriate to tell her. I know that Sam and I will grow old and have kids of our own but for now, we have Luca. She is the light in our darkest days no matter what.

**I didn't think I was going to end this but I like the way I did. I know the end probably sucks but it is 2 am EST and I wanted to end it. If you want more, just say it and I can write another chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and you hate it. If it's really bad, I will rewrite it. I wanted to end one of my stories soon so I could write One-shots and other things. But this is the end of this one unless I decide to change it so thank you for reading this crazy story. **

**With Love,**

**Steph**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
